Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B | Unknown, higher Name: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Nel Tu Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, Former Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Energy Manipulation, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness, Master Swordsmanship, Hollow powers, etc. Attack Potency: Street level | Small City level | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ+ as a child (she was able to push Ichigo away simply by headbutting him) | Class TJ+ as an adult (she was to easily overpower and defeat Nnoitra many times in the past and in their recent fight, including stopping a Cero blast from the same foe barehanded, easily injures him, who claims to have the strongest Hierro of all the current and past Espada, as well as physically overpowering him simply by kicking or punching him) | Class TJ+, likely higher Speed: Supersonic+ as a child | Hypersonic to High Hypersonic as an adult (she can effortlessly avoid and sneak up on an Nnoitra, multiple times) | Unknown in Resurrección Durability: Unknown as a child (she was able to survive a Bala from a former Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio) Stamina: Quite High Range: Extended melee range, meters to kilometers with certain techniques Intelligence: Very high, having a great understanding of combat and its forms, and the methods behind an opponent's skill and intentions, she can discern personalities easily. Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakuto, Gamuza Weaknesses: Nelliel is far more vulnerable as a child, and she is often pacifistic to the point of becoming detrimental to herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero: She can fire a standard Cero from her mouth. Cero Doble: A unique ability where Nel swallows an enemy's Cero and fires it back, with a force exceeding that of the original blast. This ability is indicated by the eyes on her skull mask glowing. Unlike in her original form, Nel does not mix the swallowed Cero with her own; instead, she simply sends it back. While her child form severely limits her Arrancar powers, she is still able to absorb and redirect a Cero blast from a Privaron Espada-class Arrancar in its released form, though the effort seems to tire her immediately. Hierro: Nelliel, while in her original form, has Hierro befitting the strength of an Espada. It is strong enough to allow Nelliel to counter Nnoitra's blade with a kick and show no signs of injury. Nel Shower: Nel's saliva seems to possess some weak form of healing power. She activates it by reaching into her mouth and massaging her uvula, causing her to vomit. The vomit has a similar appearance to saliva, leading her to believe that it is. Super Acceleration: A rudimentary form of Sonido while a child. Key: Child | Adult (True Form) | Resurrección Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9